30 ways to Iceland
by Macarousse
Summary: 30 days challenge, about Iceland, and his relationships. Multi-pairing. Not only romances blahblah. Drabbles.
1. A place that you love

**Hei.**

**I wanted to upload here too, my writing challenge, about Iceland. And his relationships. You can also find it on Tumblr.**

**Fist prompt of the 30 days writing challenge. A place that you love. I was just inspired by the weather outside, windy, rainy, cold weather. Reminds me of Iceland bleh. So. There's a crappy DenIce for the first day. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A** single tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away and looked right in front of him. There was a strong wind, causing his hair to be even ruffled than usual. But he didn't care. He just stood there, watching the whole landscape in front of him. He sighed, hands in his pockets. The sensation to be all alone in the world, he could feel it right here, right now. He was alone. Or not so.

**H**e didn't hear the footsteps behind him. Maybe because of the wind. Maybe because he didn't pay attention. But he could feel the shoulder pressing against his arm. He turned his head, looking at the teenager standing next to him, eyes riveted on the landscape. He didn't say anything. For once, the other began to speak.

"What are you doing here, Danmörk?"

_ Just taking a look at your land.

_ That's useless. You had like eight centuries to do that.

_ I know. You don't have to be that cold, Is.

_ … You should leave already. That's not yours anymore. You better go back to your home.

_ I never said it was mine. All that. That always was yours.

_ You did.

_ No. I said you were mine. That's kinda different. I was afraid to loose you, not that."

**H**e said that while pointing the landscape. He gave a look at Iceland. He did grow up. He wasn't the child he used to know. He wasn't a child anymore. And he didn't saw that coming. He didn't know how to react when those lips were pressed against his. He just remained silent when the teen turned around and began to go away. He stretched his hand out, grabbing Iceland's shoulder. The other didn't make a move, waiting.

"What was that for ?

_ You know. Even if I'm independent. You can always come to visit."

**A**nd he pushed away Denmark's hand and left, not letting the blonde say any other word. Denmark watched him walk for a while, then he gave a last look at the land. It was always breathtaking. Iceland was right. He could always come back here, that won't disappear. He loved that island. But was he sure, that it was only the island?


	2. Facing the fear

**Second prompt ! Facing the fear. I was hungry okay. I saw, once, a headcanon saying that Hong Kong ate a lot because he once starved almost to death, and was afraid of that, so. Sorry if it's not accurate, but I kinda like this idea, even if I didn't study Hong Kong's history. **

**Enjoy !**

**H**e ran, again, his path echoed while he ran down the street. He tried to be fast enough to escape from the man behind him. Said man yelled at him, finally catching the teen in the corner of a building. He kicked him on the face, causing the young man to fall down. The man took the little package he was holding, and gave him another slap before leaving. Alone on the sloppy ground, he curled up against the wet wall, sobbing quietly.

**H**is stomach hurt, like he always did since that time. He groaned. All he wanted was food. Not even good food. A simple slice of bread, a spoon of something, something to fill a little his stomach will be enough. He gave a look at his hands. They were skinny. Horrifyingly skinny. They were almost only bones. He could say that he looked like a corpse. A corpse of someone who was starving to death. Tears didn't come anymore. His heart ached. All of his body ached. He was weak. So weak he wouldn't even move to go back home and stay away from the pouring rain.

"Hong Kong?"

**A** soft voice. This voice seemed far away, and he couldn't hear it much. He raised his head, looking at the street. Who was calling him? Why? What did he do this time? The little package of food he had stolen was taken back by its owner, so, he didn't do anything bad this time. He could therefore recognize this voice. A little. He knew this voice, but, he didn't meet its owner from now on. Why?

"Hong wake up! Wake up!"

**H**e jumped, opening his eyes. He was finally awake, curled on his bed, the sheets around his not-so-skinny body. And Iceland sitting next to him, with a worried look on his face, purple eyes starring at him. Hong Kong sighed, it was a dream. Only a dream.

"Are you alright?

_ Yes, sorry Bingdao, I was, like… Having a bad dream.

_ I saw that. Wanna tell me ?

_ Nah it's fine. I guess you, like, know the feel.

_ … What feel ?

_ Starving."

**I**celand remained silent. Of course he knew. He had also starved more than once in his long life. He could understand. He stroked Hong Kong's hair and stood up, stretching his arms.

"I see. Come downstairs, we're gonna have some breakfast, okay ?

_ Like, a big one?

_ Even bigger than America's ones."


	3. A genre you've never written in before

**Third prompt ! A genre you've never written in before. This time I picked Norway to work on his relationship with Iceland. And I picked Fantasy. I never did a Fantasy story, I think. I love this genre, but I'm not confident enough to write a whole story like this… They're in a Dragoon-hunter!AU. Suits them well, as former vikings**_._

__**Enjoy !**

* * *

**H**e stood up, looking around. He frowned, then he continued to walk down the forest, leaded by the little glow in front of him. The wind filling under the trees made the only noise he could hear. The leaves on the ground mitigated the noise of his path, and his breath was heavy. He walked for a long time, like that, with that glow floating in front of his eyes. It began to rain, and his clothes were quickly wet. And then, he reached a glade.

**I**t was calm. Even with the rain, there was a particular atmosphere, almost as if magic fulfilled the air. The glow approached him, then landed on his shoulder. It was a fairy. A tiny green fairy. She smiled at him, telling him she did what he wanted. He searched in his pocket, then held a little sweet to the fairy as a reward. Then the little being went away, leaving him alone. Or not so.

**T**here was someone else, hiding under the trees. He approached him, not afraid of the mace he was holding. He just stood up in front of the other, his dull blue eyes analyzing him. The silver-haired boy frowned, lowering his weapon.

"What are you doing here ?

_ Looking for you, brother.

_ Don't you see I'm busy ?

_ I don't like the idea of you, walking around alone to find a dragoon, you know.

_ I'm old enough to hunt by myself, thanks for your concern.

_ You're still a child, Ice.

_ I'm not. And if you keep following me, I'll kick you.

_ Kick me then, but I'll stay with you until you find that dragoon."

**I**celand pouted, before turning around and walking away. Norway began to follow him, ignoring the insults and threats his grumpy brother launched at him. He just was too worried to leave him alone. He frowned when Iceland thrown some rocks at him, but didn't give up.

**A**fter a long walk through the forest, while Iceland grumbled and Norway walked in silence, they reached a cave, dug in the huge cliff at the edge of the forest. They could hear a soft snoring, coming from inside the cave. The beast was there, apparently asleep. Iceland approached the entrance, and then looked back at Norway, who remained backwards. He raised an eyebrow.

"What ?

_ You said you'd follow me.

_ I changed my mind.

_ Coward.

_ Crybaby. I thought you could handle that alone. Weren't you stating that before?

_ Tch. Fine. Stay here. I'm gonna beat up this thing by myself."

**A**nd then, Iceland entered the cave, holding his mace with determination. Norway let a tiny smile stretch his lips. His brother was growing up so quickly.


	4. Dialogue only, please !

**Fourth prompt ! Dialogue only. Was hard. I hadn't any good idea. So I went for something simple. Marvel movies argument yeah ! That's a little lame. I just pointed out the mistakes I remembered from Thor's movie. Iceland isn't really fond of that obviously…**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**«** And then, Thor arrived, with his sparkling costume and stuff! He was just awesome! But not as much as Captain America!

_ … Wait. What is Thor doing with Captain America?

_ Saving the world of course!

_ Thor is a god.

_ A semi-god. An alien.

_ What?! An alien? Are you stupid?

_ I'm not! That's what they said in the movies, you're the stupid one here. You don't even know who Thor is!

_ What?! You. What the fuck. OF COURSE I know who Thor is! He comes from norse mythology, and, surprise, I AM a Nordic, you dumbass.

_ … Anyway, Thor is the best from Asgard! I hope he'll go with that girl, that's so sad they're separate from each other!

_ Wait, what girl? Thor has a girlfriend?

_ You said you knew him! Of course he has one, on earth! And that's saaaad!

_ He's MARRIED to Sif, god dammit!

_ Who's Sif? Err, we don't care, right? Heim… Heim-something, you like him, right? He's so cool!

_ Heimdall?

_ I don't remember… The guy on this picture, there!

_ … WHY IS HE BLACK?

_ Wow, eh, calm down, don't be racist man.

_ I'm not being racist, I'm being fucking logic! Heimdall is a NORDIC god!

_ Semi-god.

_ SHADDAP. Are we fucking black, us, Nordic people? Do you think our gods are dressed like a freaking super-hero? Do you think they're stupid enough to forget when they have a fucking wife?! Why Nordic gods would help a stupid Captain-something in tights? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ALFRED?!

_ Wasn't me, I have an alibi! I was at the cinema!

_ You're fucking stupid.

_ … Err. I think your penguin is calling for you.

_ IT'S NOT A FUCKING PENGUIN !**»**


	5. Inspired by your favorite song

**Fifth prompt ! Inspired by your favorite song. I don't really have a /favorite/ song. So I picked my favorite /of the moment/. It's "King of the world" from the musical Romeo and Juliet. I. I TRIED. I swear. I absolutely hate this pairing - don't judge me, I just find it weird. But I kinda like their interactions. I thought I'd insert Turkey somewhere else, but I thought this song fits this pairing. It fits also with HongIce, though… But still. It's freaking short bleh.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**P**laying with his soft hair, he smiled at the other one under him. The sound of his pants and sighs was like a rhapsody to him. He placed his other hand on Iceland's right hip, letting his fingers run on the pale skin. Two arms reached his neck and pulled him closer, and soon their lips were joined into a kiss.

**T**heir clothes were already on the floor, and they occupied the not-so-big bed. Skin against skin, they didn't care about the noises they made. If someone walked by the door, this someone could tell what they were doing. But they could care less. It wasn't forbidden, right? Or if it was, they didn't harm anyone. Actually, they did, but how could they know? They were living, not giving a fuck about the others.

**A** moan. Then another one. He knew exactly how to make Iceland pant, and scream. He knew all of his soft spots. He knew everything about the other. Or he thought he knew. If it took a life to explore entirely another human being, it was even harder for a Nation. But he tried to. Because he lived. Because he was free.


	6. Seond person coffee

**Sixth prompt ! Second person coffee. Err, I'm late for this one. I had to travel and I was too tired to think about it. And I was afraid I didn't understood the prompt well… So have a morning Iceland.**

**And I'll add that I'm going to put this challenge on hiatus for the whole week. I'm working in the fields all day long so I'm too tired to write in the evening...**

**Enjoy!**

**Y**ou sigh, watching the coffee machine. You don't have anything else to do, this morning. Like all day, you woke up at 7 am, with the sound of the radio. Your puffin pet in its cage didn't open an eye, sleeping happily while you stood up, putting on a shirt. You yawned a little, rubbing your eyes, and went downstairs to have some breakfast. And now you're waiting for the coffee to be hot.

**Y**ou look out the window, outside, it's windy, as always. There's even snow. Already. You're kinda used to it. So you don't care. You think it's nice, you like snow. It's white, pure, and cold. Maybe a little like you. You think about a walk outside. About running in the snow. Feel the coldness on your hands, the wind on your face, and the fresh air in your lungs. That's all you need. Except for the coffee you're pouring in your mug.


End file.
